Otome Game?
by stardee25
Summary: Otome Game? Summary: Siapa sih yang gak kesel kalau pacarnya main otome game? Apalagi sampai teriak-teriak gitu kayak orang gila!/ "Sayang, emangnya aku kurang ganteng apa?"/ "Bukan kurang ganteng, tapi kurang perhatian sih iyaa!"/


**Otome Game?**

 **Naruto and Kurobas bukan milik saya.**

 **Cerita milik saya.**

 **Summary:**

 **Siapa sih yang gak kesel kalau pacarnya main otome game? Apalagi sampai teriak-teriak gitu kayak orang gila?!**

 **"Sayang, emangnya aku kurang ganteng apa?"**

 **"Bukan kurang ganteng, tapi kurang perhatian sih iyaa!"**

 **Happy reading!**

Seijuro Akashi melirik bosan kekasihnya yang sedari tadi mendiamkannya. Kekasihnya itu sibuk main game katanya, game macam apa coba yang isinya cuma ngomong-ngomong doang selain otome?

Yang buat kesel itu kenapa pacarnya muja-muja tokoh di dalamnya padahal dirinya lebih tampan dan nyata dibandingkan cowok-cowok itu.

"Sakura, kenapa sih main hp terus. Aku juga pengen dimanja," ucap Seijuro sambil memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang. Karena posisi mereka yang lagi tiduran di kasur, Sakura menoleh kebelakang dengan mudah.

"Hih, kamu ih. Jadi kepencet kan, tuh aku jadi gak tahu tadi dia ngomong apa," dumel Sakura.

"Aku yang dari tadi ngomong aja nggak didengar, gak protes tuh!" Balas Seijuro.

"Bukan gitu, nanti kalau aku gak tahu dia ngomong apa, nanti aku milih jawaban yang salah. Nanti endingnya jelek, sedih deh!" Jelas Sakura.

Seijuro merampas ponsel Sakura dan menyimpannya di saku celana.

"Sayang, emangnya aku kurang ganteng apa?" Ucap Seijuro masih memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

"Bukan kurang ganteng, tapi kurang perhatian sih iyaa!" Ucap Sakura sambil cemberut.

"Emangnya kalau kamu main itu kamu bakal dapet perhatian?" Tanya Seijuro lagi.

"..." Sakura diam. Pokoknya dia gak mau balas ucapan Seijuro.

"Mending sama aku aja ya nggak? Kamu mau ngomong apapun endingnya tetap sama kok! Happy ending," bisik Seijuro. Sakura blushing jadinya. Karena malu, Sakura mau beranjak tapi Seijuro malah mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Mau kemana hayo? Nggak boleh ke mana-mana ah, udah cukup aku menderita seminggu ini dicuekin terus. Nggak boleh bantah, karena ini perintah!" Tegas Seijuro membuat Sakura menyerah.

"Habisnya kamu juga nyuekin aku, seminggu eh nggak, lebih malah! Ya udah aku cari pelampiasan," balas Sakura setelah berbalik menghadap Seijuro.

"Jangan gitu lagi ya! Awas loh kalau ngelanggar, tahu kan aku paling gak suka dibantah," ucap Seijuro serius.

"Lagian kenapa kamu cemburu? Itu cuma game kok, gak nyata kan?" Cuma suaranya aja seksi gitu hahaha," balas Sakura dibalas tatapan tajam Seijuro. Idih, dia ngambek.

"Sakura,"

"Aku cemburu dengan semua yang membuat kamu lupa tentangku. Cukup kali ini aja, jangan lagi. Sakit tahu kamu muji-muji cowok lain. Padahal jarang juga kamu muji aku, lah yang di dalam game belum tahu wujud aslinya kek gimana udah dipuji aja suaranya. Sebenarnya pacar kamu tuh siapa?" Oke. Ini bikin merinding. Kalimat panjang yang baru pertama kali Sakura dengar dari pacarnya selama enam bulan ini.

"Iya deh maaf. Janji nggak akan ngulang lagi. Tapi kamu juga harus janji! Nggak lagi-lagi nyuekin aku ya!" Ucap Sakura.

"Iya sayang," Seijuro mengecup dahi Sakura.

 **Owari**

Hehe, aku balik lagi! Seneng deh bisa nulis AkaSaku lagi. Soalnya mereka itu rare banget! Semoga setelah membaca ini penulis lain banyak yang meramaikan AkaSaku dengan cerita-cerita yang lebih bikin baper lagi!

 **Omake**

"Loh kok di-uninstall sih?" Tanya Sakura melihat Seijuro yang mendelet semua otome Game yang ia punya.

"Nggak butuh lagi kan?"

"Bilang aja kali kalau mau dipuji. Nggak usah drama-drama gitu," ucap Sakura kesal.

"Sayang, kita baru aja baikan loh," sindir Seijuro.

"Biar aja berantem lagi, biar bisa peluk-pelukan kayak tadi! Itu lebih baik daripada dicuekin," ucap Sakura terlalu jujur.

"Bilang aja kali kalau mau dipeluk. Ngga usah drama-drama gitu," balas Seijuro sambil merangkul kekasihnya.

"Idih, copas ah sebel," balas Sakura.

"Biar berantem lagi, nanti pelukan lagi kan? Tapi nanti agak lamaan ya pelukannya terus layanan plus-plus," bisik Seijuro ke telinga Sakura.

"Dasar erooo! Aku pulang nih!"

"Yahh— jangan dong!"

 **Aduh ini OOC banget Sei nya! Kalau dibuat gini kebayang gak sih? Bayangin aja lah ya!**


End file.
